1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a uniform cross direction profile of a continuous web of paper or cardboard. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paper machine suitable for executing the process mentioned above and the resulting paper.
2. Discussion of Background Information
German patent publication No. DE 37 15 551 A1 discloses a process for reducing the fluttering of the web edges of a paper web as well as a paper machine for executing this process. This patent publication proposes using a stock suspension with a higher strength potential in the edge region of the paper web to be manufactured than in the rest of the web width region. With regard to the paper machine, the publication discloses providing additional lines in the headbox to supply the stock suspension into the side regions of the headbox.
Despite this lateral supply of different stock suspensions to the edge regions or different additives to the stock suspension, varying shrinkage occurs across the width of the web. As a rule, the edges shrink more than the central regions of the material web due to additional processing in the paper machine. However, different shrinkage behavior across the entire width of the material web can also result from different drying speeds or from different processing across the entire material web. Consequently, the problem of uneven shrinkage is not limited to the edges of the web.